This invention concerns equipment which is accessory to the smoking of cigarettes.
The cigarette art contains many references to cigarettes made with perforated paper U.S. Pat. No. 3,046, 994, issued July 31, 1962) or ventilation flaps (U.S. Pat. No.3,739,785, issued June 19, 1973) in order to dilute the inhaled smoke and/or reduce the burning temperature of the cigarette. However, in order to benefit from such an invention, the smoker is limited to the cigarette brands which are so constructed.